


德拉科·马尔福的秘密生活

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮撞见过五次关怀体贴的德拉科·马尔福，还有一次发生了其他事情。一个爱情故事的小片段。





	德拉科·马尔福的秘密生活

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Life of Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500407) by writerdragonfly. 



一

她的母亲有一条规矩，树林禁止入内。这并不是因为里面十分危险——虽然里面可能栖居着各种凶残的怪兽——而是因为那片树林是他们土地的边缘，将他们的家园与马尔福庄园蔓延的土地分隔开来。

所以她的母亲定了一条关于树林的规矩。“不许进去。”

但是，从很小的时候开始，金妮就十分具有冒险精神，而和一群哥哥们一起长大，也教会了她狡猾和凶狠。

所以她的母亲禁止她去树林里玩，只会让她更想探索那里。

她也这样做了。

金妮大概八岁时，在一次远足中，她在树林里遇到了一个人。一个比她高一头的男孩，有着精灵一样的漂亮头发。

他正轻声哄着膝盖上的什么东西，那个东西被深绿色的布料包裹，有着黑色皮毛，她认不出来是什么。

“你还好吗？”她尽量轻声问道，他朝她看了过来，那双眼睛的颜色很像暴风雨和她妈妈的银器，她觉得如果她眨一眨眼睛，就会错过什么重要的东西。

“你在我的地盘干什么？”男孩的声音有些老成，但他站起来时，她能看得出来，他正小心翼翼地保护着布包里的东西。

“只是探索一下。你的朋友还好吗？”她指着他的胳膊问道，一个轻声喵呜的小脑袋探了出来，它有着绿色的大眼睛和三角形的耳朵。

“她很好。”他说。“和你没关系，我刚刚才让她平静下来。”

“你为什么在树林里养猫？”她又向前走了几步，想看看这个毛茸茸的小家伙，而他向后退了几步。

“不关你的事，别再打扰我了。”他说。小猫又叫了起来。

“我要走了。”她耸了耸肩，“但我觉得她饿了。”

她没有去看他做了什么，但是她听到他轻声说：“你饿了吗，小猫？”

**二**

十一岁的金妮·韦斯莱感到很孤单，这时，她发现了一本魔法日记，扭转了她的人生。这不新鲜了——所有人都知道小金妮·韦斯莱发现了被附身的物品，然后在密室里命悬一线。

但是，她现在已经快十二岁了，第二天早晨她就要和她的父母一起回家，可是……

她仍然很孤单。

她本能地想减轻孤独感，所以才在宵禁之后来到了走廊，轻轻地穿过黑暗的长廊。

她按照哥哥们的指示找到厨房，溜了进去，那里的温暖和舒适让她想起了家。

她坐在角落里的一张桌子上，缩在阴影中，一杯茶放在她的面前，家养小精灵一直在她的旁边工作。

在它们身边就不那么孤单了。

她最先听到了他的声音，还没听明白他说的话，她就认出了他是谁。

德拉科·马尔福跟在一个穿着不配套制服的家养小精灵身后，令金妮不敢相信的是，他正在让小精灵吃饭。

“如果你不吃东西，你会生病的。”马尔福说，他声音中的恳求让金妮的胸口一紧。

“你不再是多比的主人了。”家养小精灵回答。

“但你还是要吃饭！”马尔福叫道，这让她的心有点疼。

她觉得自己并不勇敢——无法与密室那晚的哈利相比——但她的勇气可以做这件事。马尔福像她一样，只是个孩子。

“他说得没错。”她打断了他们的话，马尔福尴尬地脸红了。

“甚至这个女孩都知道你不是我的主人了！”家养小精灵说，她根本不是这个意思。

“我不知道。”她反驳道，不想理会马尔福越来越冷的表情。“我是说马尔——德拉科说得没错。你应该吃点东西。绝食是幼稚和不健康的。”

“你怎么知道？”家养小精灵睁大了好奇的眼睛。

“是这样的。”她这时发现，不仅马尔福和他的前家养小精灵在等着她的答案，厨房里的其他家养小精灵也都盯着她，她吓了一跳。

“是这样的。”她清了清喉咙，从头说道，“我妈妈告诉我的，你没有妈妈吗？”

“什么是……妈妈？小主人是吗？”家养小精灵问她。

她笑得呛住了。“梅林啊，不是。但是如果他照顾你的话，也可以这么想。你没有父母吗？比如爸爸和妈妈？”

“他婴儿时就离开了他的父母，韦斯莱。大多数家养小精灵都是这样。我出生时，我父亲收到了多比这个礼物。”他的语气中并没有通常炫耀马尔福家族财富的那种傲慢。

“他为什么不再待在你家了？他不是只认识你们吗？”

“主人给了多比一只袜子。所以小主人不能再命令我了。”

“这样啊。”金妮在他面前蹲了下来。“德拉科不命令你也挺好的。他是在关怀你，想照顾你。像我妈妈照顾我那样。你想让他开心吗？”

多比点了点头。

“多比想让小主人不要难过。”

“替他照顾好你自己，好吗？吃点东西，好好休息，我想这会让他非常开心的。”

“会的。”马尔福插嘴道，金妮觉得她该离开了。

但是，在打开门之前，她停了下来，回头看向他。

“这不意味着我们是朋友吧？”她皱着鼻子问道。

马尔福嘟哝了一声，在听到他的回答之前，她就坏笑着离开了。

**三**

金妮知道她很漂亮。她不是《女巫周刊》上那种传统美人，也不是她哥哥的《风流女巫》上那种衣着暴露的美女。但她仍然十分吸引人，在她的年级中算是数一数二的。

虽然哈利仍然没有发觉，可其他男孩们一定注意到了。但是坦白说，她说和其他男孩约会可能是得到他注意的最好方式时，赫敏一定明白她的意思。她也不能说自己没有从中得到乐趣。有些男孩确实给她带来了美妙的亲热经历。

但是有些邀请她约会的男孩让她感到不舒服。比如卢西恩·博尔！梅林啊，他比她大四岁，还是一个斯莱特林。如果她要和斯莱特林约会，肯定也不会是这个比弗雷德和乔治还老的家伙。

但他是一个锲而不舍的人。她和他说过了，可他似乎不想接受。

我需要一个躲避的地方，我需要一个躲避的地方，噢梅林啊，我需要一个躲避的地方！

她并不觉得他会做出什么事情，但是如果他再邀请她出去，她就要烦死了！

她没想到墙上会出现一道门，但是听到他的脚步声从走廊传来，她毫不犹豫地冲了进去。

金妮刚刚关上门，就发现她并不是一个人。

不远处的三个斯莱特林都转头看着她。

“噢梅林啊，我不知道这是不是更糟糕的。”她冲口而出，一只手抓着门把手，另一只手放到了魔杖上。她想避开博尔，但是……

“你为什么在这儿，韦斯莱？”潘西·帕金森问道，抱着胳膊站了起来，她的半边头发编成了辫子，而另一边披散着。

“我不知道你们在这里，我不应该闯进来的，我这就走——”

“别这么着急，红毛。”达芙妮·格林格拉斯坐在原处说，“你在躲避什么？”

金妮犹豫了一下，然后松开了门把手。

“博尔不接受我的拒绝。”她的脸微微发烫。帕金森立刻放下了胳膊，但她的脸上仍然挂着生气的表情。

“你可以和我们一起待在这里。”德拉科·马尔福说，他在满是垫子的地上为她清理出了一个座位。

潘西坐回了他的面前，金妮惊奇地看着马尔福继续给她的黑发编辫子。

之后她离开的时候，她的头发也被仔细地编成了辫子，她低声喃喃道：“什么都没发生？”

**四**

她预见到了分手的到来。哈利总是先考虑他人，这令她难受，当然会难受了，但是她理解他。

自我牺牲的傻瓜。

但是，独自回到霍格沃茨，没有哥哥们的陪伴，这件事要比她和哈利分手更加艰难。没人约束她了。

她从来不是那种能管住自己舌头的人，现在，她还要面对她的公开表态给她带来的后果，这更糟糕了。

除了赫敏，她还有其他朋友，但并不是所有朋友都那么亲密。不过她还有纳威和卢娜，他们也和她一起待在这里。

作为韦斯莱家唯一的女孩和唯一留在学校的韦斯莱，她成了一个目标。但是，著名的哈利·波特的前女友使她成为了一个象征。

金妮从不觉得自己勇敢，但是现在，她必须勇敢了。年纪小的学生仰望着她，她必须做点什么。因此她不顾后果，尽力而为。

但是，她有时候会想，为什么没人发现德拉科·马尔福突然躲了起来，而不积极了呢。为什么这个打倒邓布利多的男孩——虽然他不是施最后一道咒语的人，可他还是做到了那一步——不为自己的行为沾沾自喜，而是避开了这场孤独的战争两边的所有人呢。

所以，当他从另一场晚餐上溜出来时，她跟踪了他。

她在藏东西的房间里发现了他，他和一群斯莱特林新生蜷缩在一个小壁龛里，新生们见到她都露出了害怕的表情。

“韦斯莱。”马尔福说，他的眼中流露出了恐惧。

“德拉科。”她尽可能柔声说道。“你没有吃晚饭。”金妮将从厨房拿来的篮子轻轻放在马尔福和四个新生面前。

“那是什么？”一个女孩问道，好奇地向她走了过来。

“不多，只是一些三明治和几个苹果派。”

“……谢谢。”马尔福说，另外两个女孩和一个瘦巴巴的男孩也来到了她的身边。

她和他们坐了一会儿，看着他们吃饭。德拉科把他的三明治给了出去，但是吃了苹果派。孩子们给她讲了他们的学院妈妈——德拉科骄傲地接受了这个称呼——金妮也更多地了解了德拉科·马尔福的真正为人。

“快宵禁了。”德拉科对她说，但是他和孩子们都没有要走的意思。

“你们会安全吗？”她问道，得到他的肯定之后，她才离开。

**五**

外面正在下大雨，她只想回家。

可她却带着两个十一岁和一个十四岁的斯莱特林穿越阴暗潮湿的禁林，想赶在他们的追捕者之前到达打人柳。

自从那晚她送去一篮食物后，事态就改变了。不仅她对德拉科·马尔福的看法彻底转变——她仍然记得十一岁时在厨房的那晚——她也有了奋斗的目标。

这不仅与德拉科有关，也因为其他孩子们不得不在这个噩梦一样的世界里成长。

逃离阿列克托·卡罗已经是老生常谈了。金妮知道，她被抓住只是时间问题。但是如果她能带着阿斯托利亚和梅洛迪跑到打人柳，她们就可以逃到霍格莫德。

她觉得有双手抓住了她的胳膊，她头也不回地给了那人一个过肩摔。

德拉科轻轻落到了地上，他预料到她会有这种反应，也习惯了。

“我来照顾女孩们。”他说。“你现在还有时间离开。”

金妮点点头，拥抱了女孩们，然后要转身离开。德拉科叫住她，将她拉到怀里，吻了吻她的额头。

“注意安全。”他对她说，然后蹲下，让梅洛迪爬上他的后背。

“会的。”她说，然后离开了。

**附一**

金妮·韦斯莱二十三岁，也十分快乐，真是多谢了。她刚刚和她的男朋友复合一年，但这是一个充满起落和幸福结局的一年。

或许和她孩提时的计划不一样，但是她也觉得十分满足。

与他在复活节分手并不是他们的本意，但是她突然躲了起来，而他必须待在马尔福庄园，这让他们正在萌芽的关系根本无法维系。她本没期望可以与他再续前缘，但是她也不太在乎。

她跟随着定位咒语，穿过她与他孩提时代的土地，寻找他的位置。当看到他站在树林中时，她发觉她小时候来过这里。

实际上……她认得那只猫！

“你是树林里的精灵！”她脱口而出，她的脸立刻红了。

“精灵？”德拉科坏笑着说，柔软的黑猫坐在他的肩上，发出响亮的喵呜，仿佛表示赞同。

“呃，你那么漂亮，又坐在树林里。”

“鲁比和我有问题要问你。”德拉科说，似乎这件事无关紧要。

“哦，是吗？”金妮问道，他轻轻将猫放在地上。鲁比向她走了过来，磨蹭着她的腿。

“把她抱起来。”德拉科说，金妮照做了，她看到了戒指。

“嫁给我好吗？”

**「完」**


End file.
